


I Will Not Go Quietly

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e08 Shibboleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The girl that Josie McGarry arrested posts a letter in thePost.





	1. I Will Not Go Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: I Will Not Go Quietly 

Author: Kristen 

Genre: General, post-"Shibboleth" 

Disclaimer: Oh for the love people, they're not mine! I'm not even pretending they're mine! Aaron Sorkin isn't even going to read this! But if he wants to steal Elizabeth Miller and her little world, all he needs to do is let me play her... 

Author Note: My first go at a fan fic... MARY SUE AHEAD!!!

 

I Will Not Go Quietly, Chapter One ~ The Letter

"...And other than that, there's nothing more i have to tell you today." CJ Cregg looked over her glasses at the usual bevy of press people.

"CJ" Danny Concannon had that scary gleam in his eye. He knew something he shouldn't and he was going to embarress the crap out of CJ with it.

"Yes, oh annoying one?"

"What's the president's response to the letter?"

"The letter?" Oh, no, CJ thought. We just got rid of Mandy and now's she's writing letters again...

"Yeah, the letter from the 18 year old girl that Josie McGarry arrested that appeared in the Atlanta Journal yesterday and my paper picked up today." Danny was clearing enjoying this major advantage

"Well, Danny, i can honestly say that I haven't talked to the president about it."

"Well, CJ, I highly suggest you do."

"That's it, ladies and gentleman, briefing over." CJ grabbed her papers attempting to make a hasty exit. Actually, she was hoping to avoid Danny. Neither one worked.

"CJ..."

"Danny, go far, far away. Go there quickly."

Carol walked up to CJ and handed her a piece of paper. "Hi Danny."

"Hi Carol. Listen, CJ's gonna need to get a copy of the Post. In the editorial section, there's a letter from a girl named Elizabeth Miller and it's addressed to Josie McGarry. She's gonna need to read it before Leo does." And with that, Danny made his exit.

CJ and Carol stood in the hall for a moment. Sighing deeply, CJ commented, "Why am I never someone's first call?"

Shrugging, Carol walked off in search of the Post.

"Claudia Jean! What the hell is this!"

Turing to face the voice, CJ plastered on a look of innocense and replied, "What is what, Leo?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feedback, please! If it totally bites, I'll drop it. Just let me know!!!! 

Kristen

  

  

  

  


	2. I Will Not Go Quietly 2

Disclaimer in part one... 

You all rock in more ways than one. Thanks so much for the feedback. It made this poor college student's day. :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Previously on the West Wing: Danny asked CJ about a letter appearing in the Post. The letter is from the girl that Josie McGarry arrested. CJ was trying to read it before Leo found out, but it appears too late for that....

 

"CJ, in the Washington Post today, there's a letter."

"Yeah, Leo, you know i was just about to talk to you about that..." CJ started walking, avoiding Leo's eyes at all costs. Leo, of course, in the pissed off state that he was, followed her like a hound dog.

"CJ, these are the types of things I need to know."

"Yes, Leo, I'm well aware of that, but..."

"But what, CJ?" Leo stopped CJ and looked straight into her eyes with this piercing glare that made the experienced press secretary feel like she was a 3rd grader in the principal's office.

"I haven't acutally read the letter yet." She replied sheepishly.

"To quote Toby, it's amazing to me that we won an election."

"I'm reading it now, Leo."

"Yes you are." The Chief of Staff turned on his heel and briskly walked away.

CJ high-tailed it to her office. She was about to turn the handle when she heard an all-to-familiar and generally unwelcomed voice.

"CJ! Sam needs to know when you're going to make a statement about-"

"About the letter, Josh? Perhaps after I read it."

"You haven't read it yet? Wouldn't the press secretary's first order of business every morning be to read the newspaper?" Josh gaffawed.

"Actually, my first order of buisiness is to let you out of your cage, feed you and take you out back -"

"Surprisingly, CJ, you seem to be in a mood this morning." Josh was smirking. CJ hated it when Josh smirked.

"Joshua Lyman, don't you have something to be doing?" It's only 9:30 in the morning, CJ thought. How did we develop a crisis this quickly?

"Other than wooing you with my charm? Nope."

"Donna!" CJ called, "Please come get your pet monkey out of my office."

"Now, CJ, that one hurt."

Donna Moss came flying down the hall. "Josh, you have a meeting on the Hill in 25 minutes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Donna nodded emphatically.

"Ok, well then, Ms. Cregg. Have a nice day, now, ya hear?"

"Scoot!" CJ shoved both of them out of her office and slammed the door. Settling in at her desk, she was quite annoyed when the door opened a crack. "What?"

"CJ, I just wanted to let you know that Josh isn't going to the Hill today." Donna peeked her head around the door.

"Oh." CJ smiled. "Thanks Donna."

"My pleasure." The door closed quitely and CJ sighed deeply. Picking up a copy of the Post that was laying on her desk, she flipped to the editorial page. The letter wasn't hard to find.

Dear Ms. McGarry,

It's been about 1 year now since our last encounter. Although I don't know how much you think about me, you're on my heart everyday. I can't even begin to describe to you what it felt like to have those handcuffs on my hands. The night that my brother and I sepnt in jail was the most surreal night of my life. The counselor told my brother, Jacob, that you didn't even know who we were. I'd like to tell you. My name is Elizabeth Miller. My twin brother, Jacob, and I have lived in Atlanta our whole lives. With the death of our parents last fall, we've lived with four different families. They've all be friends of the family. Jake and I are freshman now at Asbury College in Wilmore, KY. Jake is a history education major and I am a Communications/Drama major. As you know, we're Christians. We believe that prayer is the only answer to our country's problems. The morning you had us arrested we were joining with thousands of teenagers all over the country in praying for our schools, country and world. In fact, right as the police cars pulled up, we were praying for you. You're now, i'm sure, well aware of our constitutional right to be doing what we were doing. We were completely within the parameters of the law, as i know you're painfully aware of now. I could go on for pages and pages of how your action has changed our lives. I will never again take my freedom of religion for granted. You told a reporter that you would never endorce organized religion in a public school setting. Ms. McGarry, I do not practice "religion." I have a personal relationship with Jesus Christ. I know the creator of the universe on a personal, first name basis. I cannot offer you scientific proof about my faith that would ever make you change your mind, but I can tell you what He has done in my life. If you have any interest in the dramatic turn my life took 2 years ago, please contact me. I would love to talk to you about it. The main purpose of this letter is to tell you something i've been meaning to tell you for about 9 months now. I forgive you. So does Jake. We hold no ill feelings against you. We continue to pray for you (and your brother and his powerful friends) and we would love to talk to you face to face about what happened taht Wednesday morning all those months ago. May the peace of Christ be upon you, Elizabeth Miller Asbury College Wilmore, KY

CJ through the paper down with tears in her eyes. This was phenominal. No wonder Leo was in a tizzy. She had to get a hold of this girl.

"Carol, I need a phone number!"

~~~~~

TBC

  

  

  


	3. I Will Not Go Quietly 3

Disclaimer, etc. See part one

Author's note:: Due to the incredible lack of feedback on the last installment, i'm assuming i've overstayed my welcome on this story. I'll send out this one last chapter incase there are a few silent fans, but if i get the same silence from this one as the last, i'll kill it. West Wing is my favorite show ever, but some of the story lines anger me. I don't like how one sided Shibboleth was, so this is kind of my response. Ok, enough of that....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Elizabeth Miller was in quite a rush. She had exactly 3 1/2 minutes to get to the steps of the chapel to meet her boyfriend, Christopher. Being that she was running around her room like a crazy woman and her dorm was 7 minutes away from the chapel, she was in quite a pickle.

"Lizzie!!!! We are so late and oh so very - "

"Yeah, Robyn. I know. Topher emailed me three times about the importance of being on time for this meeting. Three times!" Liz gave up looking for her lost sneaker and threw on her duck slippers. "You know how he is about saying things three times!"

"Yeah, that whole 'three times makes a vow' thing. You sure picked a weird one." Robyn smiled. Looking at her watch, she sighed. "What the heck are you looking for?"

"Nothing... he said something about bringing my pitch pipe... ah well." Gabbing her student ID (she never went anywhere w/out it) and her roomate's arm, she ran out the door.

*****************

Christopher Weldon threw a discouraged look at his friend Jacob Miller. "Jake, we have to be at the dean's office in 20 minutes. She's already 5 mintues late!"

Jake laughed. "For a perfectionist, you sure picked a lousy girlfriend. Liz has yet to be on time for anything in her life! She was 10 minutes late for our high school graduation."

"She'll be on time when we get married! If i have to hog tie her to the alter, she'll be there." Topher's look of determination caused his friend to laugh even harder.

"Topher! I'm so sorry i'm late!" Liz came careening around the corner only to bump smack into her twin brother. "Jake! What are you doing here!"

Topher interupted her. "Why are you wearing ducks on your feet?"

Liz blushed. "I couldn't find my sneakers."

"I can't believe that you're going to meet the -"

Jake clamped his hand over Topher's mouth.

"What?" Liz asked. "I'm going to meet who?"

"The dean." Jake supplied, throwing a look of death Topher's way. "Speaking of whom, we're going to be late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mr. President, have I told you lately what an amazingly -"

" - unbrilliant idea this is? Yes, Josh. I think you've told me about a hundred times."

President Josiah Bartlet and two members of his senior staff, Deputy Chief of Staff Josh Lyman and Press Secretary CJ Cregg, were sitting in Dean Wiggam's office at Asbury College in Wilmore, Kentucky. It had been 4 days since Liz's letter appeared in the Post. After CJ read the letter, she immediately called it to the president's attention. President Bartlet was very impressed with Ms. Miller and wanted to meet her. So, in his usual fashion, he made arrangements to fly to KY, draging the loudest protesters along with him.

Actually, this time, CJ asked to go. Josh was being Josh. He was being punished.

"Exactly what did you do this time?" CJ muttered in Josh's ear.

"I told him that some girl Zoey's age would have no interest in being surprised at her school by the President."

"Boy, are you stupid!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a tendency to sound like a broken record?"

"Children!" the President interrupted them. "One of the greatest honors of my job is meeting the people that I create the laws for. On this particular occasion, a teenager was acting more adult that one of our most respected educators. Call that irony. I want to meet this girl and her brother. I want to appologize to them. I want to thank them for praying for us and I want to give them a complimentary stay in the White House. If I can't do even half of that, then why the hell am I President?"

The sound of an opening door prevented a response.

"Mr. President?" the Secret Service agent said, "they're here."

"Splendid." Jed Bartlet replied, standing up, "send them in."

~~~~ 

TBC

*** if you want to see this story continued reguardless of feedback, email me personally, and i'll send you the rest of it.

Thanks for reading anyway... it's been a honor entertaining you.

Kristen


End file.
